Divergent POV 4: Bitter Cost of Revenge
by T'Spock
Summary: The sequel to Lightning Strikes Twice. In the Divergent POV, Nyota is one bad mother. She is back on top at the academy. The problem is one of Spock's insane adversaries want to take her down. Nyota fights back to save the lives of her husband and sons. Warning: violence and mature content. Nyota/Spock, Sarek, Hiroku, Sulu, McCoy, M'Umbha
1. Chapter 1

The Bitter Cost of Revenge

Source:

ST TOS: The Ultimate Computer

ST VOY: Blood Fever

Chapter 1

Spock embraced Hiroku as his own son. He was part of Nyota, and therefore a part of Spock. They spent the rest of the winter break together. Spock taught Hiroku about Vulcan culture and the planet. He spent time teaching him to speak Vulcanese as well. Although Hiroku had pursued physics as a major like his father, he also possessed Nyota's abilities for language. He was a remarkable young man.

On the day before Hiroku was to leave for Los Angeles, Spock asked him and Nyota to step outside. In the driveway there was a sporty hover craft that Spock bought for his new son.

"Wow, Sa'mekh. Your car is awesome." Hiroku said. "May I test drive it?"

Spock pulled out the access key.

"Sa-fu, it is not necessary for you to test drive it, in that it belongs to you." Spock replied.

Hiroku turned to Spock. He was moved. He and Spock had become like father and son. He wondered how things may have been had Hikaru had allowed Spock to marry his mom and raise him.

Spock stepped forward and placed his hands of Hiroku's face. He looked at Nyota and she nodded. He opened a meld with Hiroku and established a link and then withdrew. It was a practice that he had witnessed on Vulcan as a child. T'Pau linked with children on Vulcan. She had done so with him as a child.

"You are my sa-fu. If you ever need me you need only call for me through your bond." Spock said.

Hiroku nodded. Spock placed his arms around Nyota's ample waistline and handed Hiroku the access key. Hiroku grinned at Spock first and then his mother. Despite the fact that his father was a fleet captain for Starfleet, his life had been tough living with a single mother. His father had not wanted Nyota to continue the pregnancy. He wanted to continue the relationship with her but he did not want the burden of a child.

Nyota left the ship and chose to have the baby on her own. When Hiroku was ten, Hikaru began to spend more time with him and provided more financial support for his education. They had grown closer. Still the relationship was strained as his father often bullied Nyota from a far as Hiroku was concerned.

The next day, Spock helped Hiroku pack his bags in the hover craft and he took off headed for Los Angeles.

"Spock, you are so generous. A hover car is a major expense." She said holding his waist.

"There is nothing I will not do for our son, Nyota." He replied.

She squeezed his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nyota was pleased about the turn of events, except Kirk's return.

Kirk had been a notorious womanizer at the academy and in deep space. Spock did not anticipate this behavior now that they were older, but he was up to his old tricks.

It was all going well until the day that Kirk arrived for winter term. When James T. Kirk returned from five-year mission; he promoted to admiral in charge of fleet operations at Earth. Kirk was never one for a desk job. He wanted to return to space. He later was demoted to captain. He was waiting for his next deep space mission and he decided to accept a faculty position at Starfleet Academy.

Kirk had been a brilliant student, but he had little respect for rules. He had cheated on the Kobayshi Maru, and perhaps that is why Starfleet decided to assign him to the role of reviewing the performance of cadets taking the Kobayashi Maru scenario, He also participated in the occasional training cruise aboard the USS Enterprise, while Spock was on campus. When Spock returned to the Enterprise as Captain, he would have to interact occasionally with Kirk and he was not pleased about this.

Spock was not happy to see Kirk. He had been a notorious womanizer on campus. He was much older, and the cadets were off limits, but the faculty and staff was vulnerable. Spock wasn't the only one who felt that ways. A few department chairs expressed concern about Kirk being a faculty member at all. He had no respect for the academic process and there were concerned that he would be a bad influence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following week Nyota and Spock returned to work. When the communique about their marriage was released, the rumors and speculation ended. Now people were talking about her husband, who was a prince and a Vulcan. There was also a great deal of speculation about their wealth. They lived in a neighborhood where homes started at ten million credits.

When Nyota returned to work, she was in better shape. She had made it into her second trimester. Spock had worked with her to help her develop self-control through mediations as they had done when they were at the academy.

She was also looking better as well. Spock had purchased a variety of career and casual maternity clothes in luxurious fabrics. What she could not find, he had custom made for her. She now looked the part of the wife of a Prince. Their home was close to the campus and the driver made sure she would arrive at work on time. Without the financial stress, her productivity increased two-fold. She was as active as she was as a cadet at the academy.

The student's responded to her appearance as well. She now wore her hair down and she would get second looks from male cadets and faculty often. Spock would meet her every day for lunch and people would see him on the quad reading poetry to her in various languages, as he had when she was a cadet.

Many of the officers they had been with her at the academy now had their own starships, or they were leaving deep space missions and they were returning to the academy to teach. Nyota found that she was the most senior of the faculty, save Captain Becker and Commander Puri.

Spock recognized this and encouraged her to expand her role beyond the classroom. As a graduate of Starfleet academy, he was well aware of the isolation and loneliness that non-humans felt at Starfleet. He shared this with her and she developed an inter-species council made of faculty and students who would assist with inter-species issues on campus.

Nyota did not stop there. She worked with the cafeteria staff to create more culturally sensitive meals. They even created zones from omnivores, carnivores and vegetarians. The response was particularly favorable from vegetarians who abhorred the smell of animal flesh. Finally, she implemented culture-fest, a project that showcased art, music and dance from various federation species and earth cultures. The festival was open to the public and it had become a sources of revenue for the department, allowing for the purchase of new equipment.

Her efforts did not go unrewarded. She was a candidate for the Starfleet Academy innovation award for her department at the academy for that year. This was exceptional, in that the award usually went to high-tech innovations from the engineering or theoretical physics department. Nyota had transformed the academy.

The academy administration had suddenly realized that an organization dedicated to space exploration is the pursuit of new species, should have done better in regard to the accommodation of the many Federation species at the academy.

There was also some discussion of re-activating her commission. She was not de-commissioned, as many had thought. She had resigned due to her pregnancy and parenthood because she was unavailable for active duty. Commandant Fitzgerald called her in one day.

"Dr. Uhura. The brass has been quite pleased with your accomplishments here at the academy. You have demonstrated that there are many opportunities for inter-species interactions on earth just as there are in space."

"Thank you, commandant." Nyota was relieved; this was the first time she had been called to him when it did not concern some personal issue.

There will be a hearing next week regarding your status at the academy. Ms. Davis will send you a communique regarding the details."

"Yes sir." She replied.

His demeanor softened at he looked at her belly.

"My you are coming along there. It won't be long soon."

"Yes, sir three more months." She replied.

"Captain Spock must be beside himself. He seemed quite pleased when I last saw him.  
>"Yes, sir." Nyota chuckled. "He spends a great deal of time with my son Hiroku preparing the nursery for the babies."<p>

"Well, we will see you next week, Dr. Uhura."

She nodded and left.

Nyota was pleased with the turn of events since she had married. Without the stress of paying for Hiroku's expenses, her mind was much clearer.

She had begun to demonstrate that she was not only a strong academic, but a strong administrator as well. Instead of spending her spring break relaxing, she planned to complete her research and submit it for publication. This was her weakest areas and the only thing standing between her advancement to a full professorship.

Nyota's life had completely turned around. Not just because her husband was the department chair. She had not realized how her appearance had distracted from the perception of her as a professional. She realized that even with her low budget she could have done better. There was no excuse for the weight gain that occurred over the years.

She had been embarrassed when she and Spock had made love for the first time. She had gained twenty-five pounds since her years at the academy. She was also dressed dowdy that night. He didn't seem to care as he had spent the night exploring her body. He didn't seem to care. He looked at her as if she was the same young girl that he fell in love with twenty years earlier.

Nyota's body was transformed by the pregnancy. She lost the weight she had gained over the years during the first trimester. When the sickness relented, Spock had made sure that she worked out and meditated daily to stay fit for the delivery.

Her life was perfect as she had always known it would be knew it would be with Spock. They had much in common and his easy going manner was leasing to her. She had fantasized when she was a cadet. Certainly it had not happened the way that they intended, but it happened. She was older and wiser and she would make a better parent.

Spock was pleased with the marriage as well. Nyota had always been more logical than most humans. She had developed a method called the Meh-hilan, that enabled Spock to experience analyze emotions and their cause, rather than to simply suppress them. The process allowed him to be far more effective in his human interactions than before. He had recommended that she submit her paper on the subject to the Vulcan Science Academy. The response to the paper was most favorable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nyota made the appointment with the geneticist, Dr. Corrigan. She was on her way to see him when she spotted a familiar face.

"Bones, what are you doing back here?" It had been little more than a month since he had examined her.

"I decided to take an extended leave. I just I am getting too long in the tooth to go gallivanting in space. I am thinking of hanging up a shingle here in San Francisco."

"That would be great. You are really the only one around who is knowledgeable about Vulcan physiology."

"Me and Dr. Corrigan." He added. "Say, did you make that appointment like I suggested?"

"I am on my way now." She replied.

"Mind if I tag along?" He asked.

"I would love for you to come. I am sure that you can thing of questions that I could never think of."

They made their way back to Nyota's hover car. The driver got out and opened the door. McCoy looked at Nyota and smiled.

"Spock hired a driver because I was so sick. I don't need him anymore." She said.

"Oh, but you will soon. I don't recommend driving in your third trimester. You can go into labor anytime."

Nyota thought about it. The babies were huge. There was no way she could deliver vaginally. She could barely carry them. The hover belt made it possible for her to move about and go to work. It was prudent to have someone around in case she went into labor.

When they arrived at the office of Dr. Corrigan, Spock was there waiting. He had been at the Vulcan embassy discussing some issues. Now that Nyota was about to deliver soon, Sarek wanted Spock to take more control over the Population Initiative for New Vulcan and the confederacy. There were far more Vulcans in the quadrant than initially estimated, but the birth rate was slow. Spock was reluctant to do so. He had left Nyota before for the cause of New Vulcan and it took twenty years for him to rekindle their relationship. He would never giver her up again.

Dr. Corrigan greeted them and began the testing of Nyota and the fetuses. He looked at the findings and then he tested Spock. He and McCoy went into the other room for thirty moments. While they waited, Nyota talked to Spock about her day, but Spock was distracted.

The nurse came in and asked Nyota to dress and meet the doctors in Dr. Corrigan's office. She complied. Without the hover belt, she needed Spock's help just to move about. She was just six months along. But the babies weighed eight kilograms. That was more than twice the weight for the average full human term baby. The fact that Nyota would bear the children in summer would be to her benefit. She would have to go on bed rest at the end of spring term.

When they settle in the office, McCoy began to describe their findings.

"Spock, Doctor Corrigan was amazed that you were able to conceive at all. He and Sorel had to splice your DNA so that your mother could carry you to full term. You have only enough human DNA that was required for your mother to carry you without her body rejecting you."

Spock grimaced. His father's rejection of his humanity was an issue for him for decades.

"Nyota has had none of those problems. She conceived naturally because your DNA has transformed her DNA. Her blood is now a fusion of copper and iron element. It operates almost like a fusible alloy"

Spock nodded. Nyota looked at Dr. Corrigan, McCoy and Spock and then uttered the words she never thought she would say as a xenoliguist.

"Speak standard!" She was frustrated. She had taken chemistry and physics, but she still had no idea of what they were talking about.

"Your children are a new species Nyota and through them, you have been transformed as well."

Dr. Corrigan chimed in. "We found a significant amount of Decalithium that had been fused in Spock's DNA. It is more than likely that the Decalithium that is in Spock's DNA has change him and through the fetuses, you as well."

Nyota put her hands to her mouth. "How did this happen? "

Spock stepped forward. His hands were steepled.

"Apparently it happened when I destroyed the Nerada twenty years ago."

Nyota remembered how Spock had crashed into the ship. He had beamed aboard the Enterprise just as the two ships exploded.

"Will the babies be okay?" She whispered.

"They are more than okay, as are you." McCoy replied. "Your body is now operation and at optimum levels. They babies are growing fast and they are developed far beyond humans a Vulcans. Their brain scans have demonstrated some remarkable features as well." Dr. Corrigan said.

"As Dr. McCoy expressed before, you and Spock have created a new species!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next week Nyota met with Spock, Commandant Fitzpatrick, and Commander Puri and Admiral J.R. Jennings to discuss her commission.

"Dr. Uhura, it would appear that Starfleet is very impressed with your work. There has been some discussion of awarding the Federation Medal of Freedom for significant new efforts which substantially advance the areas of diplomacy."

"Diplomacy, sir?" I haven't been on a starship for decades." She looked around at the others.

"That is true; Dr. Uhura, but you actions on earth have had far reaching consequences. The applications from off-world species to Starfleet are up fifty- eight percent." He replied.

Nyota looked at Spock. He was the catalyst for all of this. She turned to Admiral Jennings.

"I am honored, sir."

Following the meeting, Spock took Nyota out for dinner to celebrate.

"This how I always knew it would be with us Spock."

"Do you find the marriage agreeable, Nyota?"

"Most satisfactory." She replied with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The year was coming to a close. Although Spock had been scheduled to return to his role as Captain of the Enterprise for training, he decided not to do so. Sarek was ascending to the sovereignty of New Vulcan and Spock had been offered the role Vulcan Ambassador to earth.

The campus was abuzz with news about his new role as Ambassador. Nyota was pleased because it meant that Spock would be on earth with her and the babies most of the time, instead of on space tours with cadets. He would not have to worry about Kirk and his womanizing either. The man was too old for his behavior, but he didn't seem to notice.

They were headed to New Vulcan at the end of the term. This would be her last action before going on bed rest until the twins were born.

Nyota receive a message from the commandant's office. There was an urgent meeting. Nyota and Spock went to the office. Commander Puri was there as was Captain Becker who was in a wheel chair.

"First let me start out by saying congratulations, Captain Spock on your appointment to ambassador."

Spock nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Dr. Uhura. We are in need of your assistance. Captain Becker's physical therapy is taking longer than expected and with Captain Spock leaving us, we think you would make an excellent acting department chair."

Nyota looked around the room. She was in shock.

"What about Commander Puri? He has far more seniority than me and the space experience?" She replied.

"_Captain _Puri will be taking on the role of Academy Faculty and Cadet Trainer."

"We need someone to keep an eye on Kirk." Commandant Fitzgerald said. He was no fan of Kirk and the feelings were mutual.

Captain Puri smiled, he had received a commission and he was taking on Spock's position. He would be on campus less often.

"You are the most senior faculty member available and you are certainly the most knowledgeable about Federation languages and considering the changes you made this year, you certainly have the background in xenocultural and interspecies exchange." The commandant looked at Spock with a grin.

"But I am no longer an officer." She said in almost a whisper.

"You let us worry about that." Admiral Jennings said.

Nyota looked at Spock. His eyes twinkled. He nodded.

"I will do it, but I will need a flexible schedule. I am having the babies this summer." She replied.

"Yes, we noticed." The commandant chuckled.

"I will assist Dr. Uhura with the transition in the fall." Spock said.

"Well then, it is decided. We will send out a communique announcing your new role." The admiral said and the meeting ended.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spring term ended with a batch of new graduates. Fall would arrive with a batch of new recruits. In the summer Spock, Nyota, M'Umbha, McCoy and Hiroku would travel to New Vulcan for the coronation of Sarek and Spock's the approval of Spock's appointment to ambassador.

Spock had retained McCoy's services just in case there were any complications. Dr. Corrigan was a brilliant geneticist, which meant he could make babies, but McCoy was the one who could deliver them.

The trip to New Vulcan was uneventful. Nyota was reading up on department policy to prepare for the fall. School would teacher her the scheduling process and other departmental procedures. Nyota had no idea the job was so involved. She had a reduced course load, but the work would still be daunting with newborn babies.

_I will help you, k'diwa_. Spock spoke though their bond. She looked up at him and smiled. He was constantly monitoring her now that she was near full term.

They boarded the transport. T'Pau, Sarek and Ambassador Spock were at the transport station to great them. The clan had become so small. The influx of the two heirs would mean the clan would continue for at least another two years. Sarek mused about the woman who Spock chose as a bond mate. She was very fertile. If he had allowed Spock to stay on the Enterprise twenty years earlier, there would have been many more heirs to the clan by now.

They went to Sarek's home. Nyota immediately noticed the resemblance to the home that he had on Vulcan. She had spent a month there with Amanda twenty years earlier, learning about the role of a bond-mate.

Spock had custom robes made for Nyota and Hiroku for the occasion. They bore the crest of the house of S'chn T'gai, with insignia demoting that they were his family. M'Umbha's robes were similar, but bore no symbols.

The ascension of Sarek to Sa-te'kru was fascinating. Nyota also realized that Spock or one of her sons would ascend as well one day. They would have to move to New Vulcan.

During the reception that followed, Nyota and Spock were bombarded with inquiries from the members of the other high clans about her twins. Nyota explained that it was a genetic trait that existed on earth and it occurred frequently on earth.

Sarek and M'Umbha had struck up a conversation. They had spent quite a bit of time together, since she had arrived. He had shown her his garden that was filled with many Terrans plants and trees. It had been a tribute to Amanda. The two appeared to be an unlikely pairing. Sarek was known as a playboy on earth in his youth. He had been with many earth women and he had taken a human mate. M'Umbha was quite traditional, she married Nyota's father when she was only eighteen. She pent her life as a mother and a wife, until Alhamisi disappeared in deep space. Yet, their children had been naturally drawn to each other, as Sarek and M'Umbha were.

McCoy remarked, "Spock it is too bad you don't use invitro fertilization to produce multiples on New Vulcan. It would help the population growth."

"I am not familiar with that term."

"It was a forerunner to the practice used by Dr. Corrigan." McCoy added.

"Both artificial insemination and invitro require the stimulation of multiple eggs using Clomid and then the eggs would be fertilized within the body of the recipient or invitro."

McCoy smiled. It was a simple solution. Sarek had been standing near.

"Dr. McCoy, I would like you to meet with the high council before you leave New Vulcan, if you would." Sarek said.

"Sure." McCoy replied.

Spock nodded. McCoy had just provided the answer to one of the issues wreaking havoc in the population initiative.

Spock made his way to Nyota. He could feel through the bond that she was not well.

"A'duna, you are not well."

"ah – ah- Spock!" She fell forward. He caught her. She was at least 18 kilograms heavier. Hiroku also rushed to her side. A puddle of water formed at her feet.

"Spock, It is time." M'Umbha announced.

"Spock, we need to get her to the med-center fast. I need to do an emergency C-section. If the babies try to come out on their own, it might kill her."

They loaded her into and hover craft and transported her to the med-center in the next city. They drove to a modern new city. It was attractive with new amenities, but the Vulcans had rejected the idea of having off-worlders on the planet and the city did not thrive.

McCoy was grateful for the new med-center. They checked Nyota into the hospital, because of Nyota's status; they allowed McCoy to deliver the babies.

The first born was a cream colored boy with curly hair. The second was a cream colored boy with straight hair.

McCoy checked to see if they were healthy. Spock held them up for Nyota to see. He returned to her suite and waited with the babies in his arms. He closed his eyes and examined the sensations in the back of his mind, joy and pride and most of all love for Nyota who had given him the greatest gift; her unconditional love.

Hiroku, T'Pau and M'Umbha soon joined him in the room. They were silent as they watched him with the sons he thought he would never have. He opened his eyes and kissed them both. Nyota was brought back to the room by an orderly, McCoy soon followed.

"What are the names of the children?"

Spock held up the first, curly haired baby. He looked like Sarek. He turned to Nyota.

"Sarek Leonard." Nyota nodded vigorously.

He held up the second baby, his spitting image.

"Surak Rajan." Nyota smiled. Spock had name him for Captain Puri, who had brought them back together.

McCoy pulled out his personal comm and sent and message back to Starfleet.

_Two boys were born to the Spock and Nyota of the S'chn T'gai clan._

_Surak Rajan 5.44 kilograms and Sarek Leonard 5.66 kilograms. __(5.44 kg = 12lbs 5.66 kg =12.5lbs)_

A message can right back from the Office of the Commandant.

_Congratulations to Captain Spock and Dr. Uhura! We look forward to seeing the new babies._

Spock was beside himself. Baby Sarek began to cry.

"He is hungry Nyota, feed him." M'Umbha said. She pulled out a salve and handed it to Nyota. As she rubbed it on her nipples the men in the room looked away. Spock sat on the bed and watched. He held the baby up to her breast. He rooted about.

M'Umbha sanitized her hands and stepped forward. She tickled his lip with her finger and pushed his lips to Nyota's areola. He latched on and suckled furiously. M'Umbha draped the sheet over Nyota's shoulders and stood back. Spock lifted the sheet from behind to observe his son nursing at Nyota's breast. He had never seen anything like it.

"This is a human practice?" T'Pau said.

"Mother's milk is best and it creates a bond between the infant and the mother." McCoy put it in terms that Vulcans would embrace.

The following week, Spock was confirmed as ambassador. McCoy met with the high council. They invited him to return to New Vulcan to help restart the faltering population initiative. He agreed.

Spock also took Hiroku to the Vulcan Space Academy. He was very impressed with the institution, but more so with T'Pel. She was the daughter of Stonn and T'Pring and a member of the Shinta T'Sai clan.

On the trip back, Nyota and Spock spent their time with their three sons. Spock continued to train Hiroku with Vulcanese and Suss Manha. He also discussed his travels in space. Hiroku was seriously considering a career in Starfleet. Nyota spent most of her time nursing the Vulcan/Human babies who definitely had Vulcan appetites.

Nyota was in for her two-week visit after the babies were born. She was crying a lot and she seemed unhappy. Spock spoke to McCoy about it.

"Spock, it looks like she has baby blues. It happens to new moms. Their hormones decrease after the babies are born and usually they are frustrated with the changes in their bodies."

"I find Nyota's body quite desirable." Spock said. He felt a surge in his core. He was gratified by the sight of Nyota nursing his sons. He meditated twice daily to offset his urges.

"Well, she had been through a lot this year. Just work with her to get back in shape and be patient with her. She will need a few more weeks before she will be able to stand up to your Vulcan love." He chuckled.

Spock nodded.

He went home and checked on Nyota. She was nursing the baby. He went to the kitchen to help M'Umbha prepare the dinner. After they ate, he invited Nyota to go for a walk on their favorite trail. She had had a caesarian section, so there were limits to her activities.

The following Saturday, he took her out to get some work out gear. He purchased a an exercise machine and weights. Nyota began walking earnestly every day. Her mood improved by week's end. As the summer progressed, they increased their exercise. She received clearance from McCoy to use the more advanced equipment, and started the Suss Manha training again. Hiroku was home for the summer and he helped with the babies when she was working out.

By summer's end, Nyota had only ten pounds left to lose to return to her weight at the academy.

"Yes!" She said getting off the scale. She was wearing tight shorts and her midriff shirt. Spock was watching her exercise; he was planning all the things that he would do to her later on that night.

"Are you listening Spock?" She put her hands on her hips.

Spock shook his head and wiped his mouth. He took a deep breath.

"Nyota, I think your figure is most pleasing."

He wanted to show her just how pleased he was at that moment. He stood up and stood behind her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He gave her a little bump and she giggled.

"Seriously, Spock."

He spun her around. "I am quite serious Nyota. You are most desirable as you are."

Nyota looked at him. His eyes were blazing with desire.

Spock's hand followed the curve of her behind and rested on her thighs. He growled and his breath grew heavy.

"Do not change a thing. I am quite satisfied."

He stepped back and clasped his hands behind him. Nyota was very busy with the babies, preparing to get back to work and policy review. There would be time for love making later.

"Is there something I can do to assist you Nyota?"

She smiled. She was aware of the little talk that Spock had with McCoy. She was way past the baby blues. She walked over and locked the door.

"Perhaps you can help me with my stretching" She said as she turned off the light. Spock was always so helpful. He desired her and she wasn't going to put it off any longer. She pulled off her midriff top and sports bra and Spock was on his knees in front of her in a split second.

The coupled emerged from the gymnasium two hours later. Nyota's breasts were engorged and the only relief would come from nursing the baby. Spock went to the nursery and pulled Sarek from his crib and handed him to Nyota. He then took Surak and held him.

He was pleased by helping Nyota to nurse the babies. He sat behind Nyota and held their babies in the football hold, while she held their heads. Both babies would nurse at the same time as he would lean over her shoulder and watch. When the babies finished nursing, he would hold one and pat his back to make him burp .This was a Terran practice that he also found most gratifying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On the first day of the term, Spock arrived on campus early to meet with Admiral Fitzgerald and Commander Puri. Nyota was coming back to work from maternity leave. Her driver dropped her off at the gate. She carried her briefcase in one hand and her nursing pump was slung over her shoulder.

Nyota was nursing and pumping frequently. Spock had made arrangements for faculty quarters to provide privacy for Nyota when she nursed the babies.

Nyota had curves courtesy of her recent pregnancy. Her breasts were extremely full due to the nursing and this fact did not go unnoticed. The men on campus were well aware that she was the wife of a Vulcan, as such; they avoided non-essential contact with her. The only exceptions were Commandant Fitzgerald, Commander Puri and Doctor McCoy. Spock was lenient with the cadets only to a point. He knew that it was commonplace for Nyota to speak to her students, so he made allowances for it.

She struggled in the boots she was wearing. She knew that the high heels were exciting to Spock and she was trying a new look. It was working. As she strutted through campus young men averted their eyes as she encountered them. When she passed, they would do a double take they observed the sensual sway of her hips.

Nyota was struggling on that day because of the weight of the pump.

_Spock could feel her frustration through his bond_

He stood up during the meeting and went to the window. The pump had slipped off her shoulder. A tall man rushed over to help. Spock observed as the man introduced himself. Spock was well aware of who he was. Doctor Richard Daystrum was one of the most influential Human scientists of the 23rd century. Daystrum was born in Goteborg, Sweden. He father was Swedish and his mother was Somalian.

"Jambo, harbari gani." He said as he took the pump from her and hooked it on his shoulder.

He switched to standard. "You are Dr. Uhura, are you not?"

He reached out to shake her hand. Nyota responded. She pulled her hand back quickly as he massaged her finger with his thumb.

_Spock felt her trepidation through their bond._

Commander Puri heard a slight growl from Spock. He stood up and went to the window to see what was going on. The commandant followed.

Spock turned and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spock was down the stairs and in front of the building as fast as he could move.

"How did he get down there so fast?" The commandant said.

"If that guy were chatting up my wife, I would probably jump out of the window." Commander Puri replied.

Dr. Richard Daystrum was a fine specimen of a human. He was two meters tall and at least 123 kilograms. Pound for pound he was more than a match for Spock. He was also a genius. When he was twenty-four, he perfected the Duotronic computer, a staple in Constitution Class starships. He was a Nobel Prize winner and he was quite wealthy. He had many patents in the computer science industry.

"Well, if my wife looked like that, I would have a security guard with her at all times. The male cadets are going to have trouble concentrating for a while." Commandant Fitzgerald said, as he looked at Nyota. Her sweater was straining against her engorged breast. She needed to get to her quarters to pump immediately.

"I have heard about your work. You have instrumental in transforming the academy."

He had heard about her, but it was not her work he was talking about. One night in deep space, Sulu had gotten drunk after finding out that she was pregnant. He shared a few stories about the sexual antics he had imposed upon her. As Daystrum looked at the way she filled out her sweater, he thought he might try her out himself.

"I have also read your articles." He lied. "We should meet for coffee and discuss your work on cultural identity."

Before she could answer, Spock had reached Nyota. His hands were steepled in front of him. Nyota knew he was employing the Meh-hilan to stay calm.

"Spohkh." She called out.

He came over and stood next to her he put his arm around her waist.

"Spock, this is Dr. Daystrum." She gestured. "This is my husband Spock."

"Yes, we have met." Spock said.

Spock uncharacteristically stuck out his hand. Dr. Daystrum looked at it and shook it. He felt a shock as he did. He quickly pulled back his hand and rubbed it with his other hand.

"You are married, I did not realize. You do not wear a ring." He lied, taking a jab at Spock.

Spock had quickly melded with Daystrum in that moment that they shook hands. It was a skill he had recently acquired. He could ascertain what other species felt with the slightest physical touch.

_Daystrum was thinking about the night a drunken Sulu talked about his sexual antics with Nyota and the he had forced her to do. He also saw the lustful intent in Daystrum's mind._

Spock pulled Nyota closer and reached out for the breast pump case. Dr. Daystrum reluctantly handed it to him. The two men were silent as they stared into each others eyes.

"Spock, I think I need to go straight to the faculty quarters." Her breasts were starting to leak.

"You live on campus?" Daystrum asked.

"No, it is a convenience for she who is my wife. Please excuse us." He nodded.

"My wife, attend." He extended his finger in the Ozh'esta. Nyota reciprocated and he walked her to the faculty residences.

Puri watched the interaction between the two titans and turned to the commandant and said. "Houston, we have a problem."

The commandant nodded. He called his receptionist and asked her to reschedule with Captain Spock. He would not be returning the meeting that morning.

Spock walked her to their campus quarters. He watched while she pumped. He wanted to take her at that moment, but she had a class in one half hour. He would see to her later. After she finished pumping, he sanitized his hands and placed the milk in the fridge. The driver would later transport it to M'Umbha for the babies.

Nyota had only taken three months of maternity leave. Because of her added responsibilities, she used the rest of her maternity leave to flex out her schedule to allow for extended lunches that she and Spock would spend with the babies.

Spock walked her to her class and pulled out his personal comm to contact his secretary. He canceled his 0900 meeting, and left the campus on his hover bike.

When Nyota arrived home that evening, he had dinner prepared. The babies were asleep in M'Umbha's quarters. He had used the pumped breast milk to feed them. M'Umbha retired to the guest house early that evening. She was all smiles because she knew that Spock had a treat for Nyota. Spock did the dishes and went upstairs to run a bath while Nyota pumped her milk. He then took the milk to M'Umbha for later that evening, while Nyota climbed into the tub.

Spock returned to the bath and washed Nyota's body. He lifted her from the tub and wrapped her in a towel. He then carried her to the bedroom. There were candles glowing and a beautiful gown lay on the bed.

Spock left Nyota to change into the gown. He showered and dried off, returning to the bedroom in silk pajama pants. Nyota sat on the sofa looking out at the bay. He sat behind her and nuzzled her neck.

"Nyota. I have been remiss. I had forgotten about the practice of marking one's mate. You have neither Terran ring nor Vulcan mark." He said apologetically.

He pulled out a gold box and opened it. It contained a 6 carat marquis cut diamond, set in platinum, with 44 Round Brilliant Cut Diamonds, and it was bordered by eight baguettes.

He removed it from the box and placed it on her finger.

Nyota gasped. "Oh Spock, it is beautiful. She threw her arms around his neck.

"I apologize for the brevity of our wedding. I did not understand the expectations that human women have regarding weddings until Sulu and Christine were wed." He bowed his head.

Nyota placed her hands on his face. She could feel his sadness through the bond.

"Spohkh, tell me. What is wrong?" She asked.

He looked away.

A flash of Daystrum's memories broke through into his consciousness. He fought it back, but he could not control his emotional response. He roared and pushed Nyota onto the bed, ripping the gown from her body.

His breathing was heavy as he pushed into her. She screamed. She was not ready for him. He stroked her wildly for over an hour. Nyota moaned and writhed below him. As he reached his climax, he fell on the bed panting. Nyota was in a daze. When she recovered, she sat up and placed her hands on his face. He had tears in his eyes.

"Spohkh. Tell me." She cried.

"It is my fault. I should never have left you." He said. He shook his head. He had lost control of his emotions.

Nyota was frantic "Spohkh please."

She knew he would never tell her. She laid back and placed his hands on her Psi Points and she reached into his mind.

_She saw the Daystrum's memory of the night she told Sulu she was pregnant. He was furious. He loved her, but he did not want a baby. He had gotten drunk and he shared some of the degrading things he had done to her. Daystrum knew of the nights Sulu had made her crawl on her knees to him for sex and the other things he had done to make her submissive toward him. Sulu knew that Nyota loved Spock and not him, so he punished her constantly._

_No, no, how could Hikaru betray me!_ Nyota screamed through her bond.

Nyota way crying frantically. It had been twenty years, but her mistakes still haunted her. Now her husband shared her shame. Tears ran from Nyota's eyes. She shook her head, trying to break the meld.

Spock would not let her go. He calmed his mind to protect her. He used the meld to remove the memories from her mind. For Spock, it would take hours of meditation for him to stow away the words that Sulu had shared. He feared he could not purge them on his own and he dared not reveal the truth to T'Pau.

Nyota had stopped crying and she was calm. Spock had purged Daystrum's memories from her mind. He left her a warning to steer clear of Daystrum.

He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. He then pushed her legs aside and climbed on top of her. He pushed forward and rocked again, gently. He kissed her lips, her neck and her breasts to bring her to arousal.

"K'diwa, I lost control. Please forgive me." he said.

"Be gentle this time, Spohkh." She pleaded.

He nodded, but Spock had to tell her the truth. She would experience pain from his mark.

"Nyota, when we formalized our bond. I did not mark you because you were ill with the sickness of pregnancy. I will do so tonight. I am sorry Nyota, you will suffer discomfort."

He looked into her eyes. She trembled and nodded.

Nyota had seen Amanda's mark. It was on her left shoulder. Nyota assumed that Sarek had chosen a more discrete location because of his role as ambassador.

Amanda kept it covered outside the house. Nyota had only seen it when Amanda was wearing her sleeping gown. Nyota had asked about it. Amanda revealed it to her and explained that Sarek had not marked her while she was on earth; however it was an essential cultural practice on Vulcan to demonstrate that he had a mate. Knowing this, Nyota had consented to Spock. She was nervous, though. She knew it would be painful.

Spock continued to stroke Nyota gently. He pushed deeply into her until he was fully engaged, triggering her climax. As she closed her eyes and moaned in ecstasy, he leaned down and bit her hard high on her neck. Nyota let out a piercing scream.

As Spock pulled away, Nyota saw him licking her blood from his lips. He had never seemed so alien before. She was aroused by it. She bucked her hips and felt him harden again. He quickly achieved his release and lay next to her and kissed her forehead.

Spock got up and lifted her from the bed. He took her to the shower and washed her neck. She would not use the dermal regenerator on her skin. She would be marked permanently.

He heard the babies crying. He pulled on his mediation pants and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with the babies. He held both while Nyota positioned herself in his lap. He pulled the towel and it fell from her body. He looked at her engorged breast. His member hardened again. He moved back so as not to disturb her and he allowed Nyota to lean into his chest while he watched his baby boys hungrily suckle at their mother's breasts.

The next morning Nyota awoke. Spock had hung a burgundy dress on the wardrobe for her. She realized that the neckline would easily reveal his mark to all who saw her. She wrapped a scarf around her neck and went down to eat. He was feeding Surak a bottle. Sarek had been fed. She smiled at him. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. They packed their briefcases and the breast pump for the day and they gave the babies to her mother.

M'Umbha grabbed Nyota's left hand and looked at the ring.

"Oh daughter. What a beautiful ring!" She gushed.

M'Umbha turned and grabbed Spock's face and kissed his cheek. She could see Spock's pride in his efforts which M'Umbha had found most satisfactory.

"It is my wedding ring." Nyota said. "Spock was not aware of the Terran tradition before yesterday."

As they turned to leave the house, Spock pulled the scarf from Nyota's neck and tossed it in the trash can.

He looked at Nyota sternly.

Nyota looked up at Spock and then bowed her head in submission. She knew enough about Vulcan cultural practices not to defy her bond-mate.

M'Umbha gasped when she saw the black and purple mark on Nyota's neck. She looked at Spock. He had a smirk on his face.

Nyota shrugged. "It is a Vulcan tradition." she said.

M'Umbha smiled and nodded at Spock. He reminded her of the lions in Kenya who marked their territory. Spock had transformed Nyota back into the beauty she had once been. He would not allow any male other to claim her.

Spock drove Nyota to work that day. They ran into Dr. Daystrum on the quad. Spock knew that he had been waiting for Nyota. Captain Puri had been waiting on the quad as well. He had extra security personnel stationed outside. Commander Puri was an experienced xenoculturist. He knew that the security would not stop a raging Vulcan whose bond was being challenged. It would take a phaser on stun to quell Spock's fury.

Both Daystrum and Captain Puri approached Nyota. Captain Puri saw the mark on Nyota's neck and he knew that Spock had marked his mate as a warning to Daystrum. The high heel boots she had on previously were also gone. Nyota wore her signature kitten heels.

Spock held his right arm bent and Nyota's left hand was in the crook of his arm. A half million credit diamond ring sat on her ring finger. It was another warning to interlopers, who would dare to approach his wife. The commandant hurried over. He had planned to meet with Nyota later that day, but the situation called for quick thinking.

"Good news, commander." He said brightly.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Sir, my rank is captain."

The commandant gushed. "I don't mean you Captain Spock, I mean Commander Uhura. Starfleet re-activated her commission… as a commander." He beamed.

"Oh Spock, isn't that wonderful?" Nyota kissed him on the cheek.

Spock responded with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"A 'hem." The commandant cleared his throat.

"Sorry, sir." Nyota snapped to attention.

"We will have commission reception and the Federation Freedom Medal award ceremony next month. Great job, Commander Uhura."

"Thank you, sir." Nyota saluted for the first time in nineteen years.

Daystrum was soon forgotten as Spock walked Nyota to her office.

"Commandant, you are a genius." Captain Puri said. The commandant nodded.

They could not be rid of Daystrum fast enough. He was deliberately challenging Spock's bond to Nyota. Captain Puri was going to find out why.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nyota went to the restroom. She looked at her neck in the mirror. Her neck was swollen and bruised. She would have to ice it to reduce the swelling. She went to the lounge and pressed the replicator and pulled out ice and wrapped it in a towel and placed it on her neck. By the time she arrived in her office, Spock was there.

He grabbed her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She dropped the makeshift ice pack. Her office door was open, but it didn't matter. When he released her, she was light headed and breathing heavily.

"Nyota…" He moaned. "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." (I cherish thee)

He looked at her sternly. "Nekhau" (submit)

"Ha, a'dun." (Yes, husband)

_I have given you thee my mark, yet thou attempted to hide it._ He spoke in High Vulcan. His eyes conveyed the pain that he felt.

Spock was right. She was proud about the ring, but embarrassed about the mark on her neck. For the first time in their marriage, she had dishonored her husband. Nyota fell to her knees and bowed her head.

_You honor me, husband._ _I beg your forgiveness._ She spoke in high Vulcan.

Her eyes filled with tears. She had forgotten that she had married a Vulcan, as such his mark was the highest honor that he could bestow upon her, and she had hidden it.

Daystrum's memories flashed in Spock's mind. He growled and pulled her to her feet. Her actions had been appropriate for a bond-mate toward her husband in Vulcan society, but he could not stand the thought of Nyota on her knees before Sulu.

He wiped her tears with his fingers.

"K'diwa, k'hat'n'dlawa" he pulled her up in his arms and kissed her again. No more was said. Forgiveness was hers.

_Daystrum stood at the end of the hall watching the couple interact. Spock had trained her well. He would have to sample her soon before he left earth._

Spock returned to his office and watched Nyota from his office window as she made her way from class to her office and back to class. Satisfied that she was no longer ashamed of her mark, he returned to his tasks


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rest of the week was uneventful. Spock allowed the driver to drive Nyota to work, he instructed him to carry her cases for her. Nyota was not to be left alone with the heavy pump case again.

Nyota was making the transition to department chair; Spock was turning over more of his responsibilities. Nyota was managing well as acting chair. Spock would soon be returning to Vulcan to begin his transition into the role of Ambassador. It was bittersweet for Nyota. She enjoyed working with her husband. He would soon be at the Embassy which was near Starfleet, but it was not the same as having him right down the hall. She was grateful that he had not accepted the role as interstellar minister to the Surak Confederacy; he would have traveled much more.

Captain Puri spent some time with Dr. Daystrum getting to know him. There was something that wasn't right. Despite the fact that he was a computer scientist, he was still seeking out reasons to meet with Nyota. She was a beautiful and accomplished woman, but everyone at Starfleet respected the fact that she was Spock's wife. He was the next Vulcan ambassador to Earth. Daystrum's actions were potentially harmful to the academy, but they could also damage the Federation


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Spock had taken Nyota shopping for a new evening gown. He found it gratifying to do so. Nyota picked out two dresses. One was a red dress with beaded straps that crossed the back; the other was a black dress with beading on the waist and the straps.

Nyota elected to go with the more conservative dress. Just the same, with Nyota's breasts and curves, the dress was still incredibly sexy. Spock came to her at before they left and presented her with three carat art deco style sapphire and diamond earrings. The dress was beaded and together with the jewelry, the ensemble was subdued, but elegant.

Nyota's commission was awarded in a private reception prior to the banquet. Her family attended, including the babies. Sarek was visiting earth to transfer computers and account access to Spock. Nyota had ordered a new dress uniform for the event. It was a size larger than her cadet uniform. She hadn't had the curves back then that she had that evening. She looked stunning.

Nyota stood at attention as Admiral Fitzpatrick re-activated her status. He attached her commander insignia and shook her hand.

She saluted him.

Spock stood nearby with Captain Puri and Captain Becker, who was still wheelchair bound. The reception was brief. M'Umbha returned to their home with the babies.

Spock and Nyota leisurely walked across the campus to the faculty residences. She changed into her gown and he donned his Vulcan robes for the event. When they returned to the event, Hiroku was there with Sarek, the new Sa-te'kru of New Vulcan. She hugged Hiroku and saluted Sarek with the ta'al.

Sarek formed the ta'al and then embraced his ko-fu. He held her at arm's length and then cocked his head to observe the mark on her neck.

You look lovely, ko-fu." Sarek said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Sa-te'kru." Spock said.

"Sa-fu. She is most satisfactory" Sarek replied with a sense of pride.

When Spock was born, Sarek was sure his branch of the line would end. No Vulcan family would have him except T'Pring's family and they were low clan. Yet, Spock had bonded with a human and produced two heirs to the S'chn T'gai clan. Spock had also assumed Sarek's role as ambassador to Earth as well. At this moment, Sarek was reminded of Amanda. She tried for twenty years to help them reconcile. It took her death and another human bond-mate to make it happen.

Admiral Fitzgerald stood up at the microphone and talked about the Medal of Freedom and its history in the Federation. He also pointed out the Uhura meant freedom so it was meant to be. The crowd laughed.

"As a Starfleet Commander and Acting Xenocultural Department Chair, Commander Uhura has transformed Starfleet academy and inter-species relations within the federation. She stands here today the first Medal of Freedom recipient from the field of xeno-linguistics and xeno-cultural studies."

Nyota stood and received the award. She looked down in the audience. Spock and Sarek were both applauding, a rarity for Vulcans. She saw a slight smile on her husband's lips.

After dinner, the dancing began. Spock was off speaking with Captain Puri.

"Spock, when you first saw Daystrum talking to Nyota. I thought you were over-reacting. However, I noticed that he does seem overly pre-occupied with her. How long will you be gone to New Vulcan?"

"I will be off world for fifteen Terran days." He replied with a look of concern in his eyes. "Hiroku will be here for the weekend and then he must return to university."

"I will step up security here on campus. I suggest that you do the same at home."

Spock nodded.

Captain Puri slapped his shoulder and they returned to the festivities only to see Daystrum standing in front of Janice and Nyota.

Captain Puri rolled his eyes. "Jeez, This guy just won't let up!"

"Will you join me for a dance Nyota?" Daystrum said.

Nyota immediately noticed that he was too familiar. He licked his lips and leered at her breasts.

Nyota contemplated her response. She had to refuse.

"Thank you, no. I cannot. I am waiting for my husband." She replied

Spock stepped up to the right of Daystrum. He was five inches taller, but Spock was more than twice as strong.

He extended the Ozh'esta. "My wife, attend."

She nodded and moved forward to extend her fingers to her husband.

Daystrum stared into Spock's eyes. Spock's face was expressionless, but his eyes were black with anger.

Captain Puri stepped out and called for additional security.

Sarek stepped forward. His hands were steepled, as were Hiroku's.

Daystrum bowed his head and guffawed as he walked away.

Sarek and Hiroku watched as Spock and Nyota made their way to the dance floor. Sarek was gratified that Spock had finally found himself. He would now serve New Vulcan and the Federation


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Spock and Nyota returned home. He went to the guest house to move the children and M'Umbha to the main house. She lay on the floor. He ran to the bedroom. The children were gone.

_Nyota, the children! _He called through the bond.

Nyota ran to the nursery. The babies were asleep in the cribs.

_They are here Spock. _She reached out to him through his bond. He was gone.

Daystrum stood over Spock with a shovel in his hand. He had hit him several times and had knocked him out.

Nyota locked the door to the nursery and ran to the guest house. Daystrum had the shovel in his hand beating Spock with it.

Nyota gasped.

Daystrum put the shovel down and turned to her. "Nyota, perhaps you will dance with me now."

"Yes, Doctor Daystrum."

"Call me Richard, we are friends. Are we not?"

She took a deep breath. She had to get him away from Spock.

"Come Richard, I will make us a drink."

She led him to the den. She was stalling. Sarek and Hiroku would be returning soon.

"Nyota, your son will be delayed. He is having vehicle trouble." He laughed and stepped forward and took the drink from her hand. He strummed her cheek with his finger and then he grabbed her neck, forcing the drink down her throat. She sputtered and coughed.

He stepped forward and kissed her shoulder. He then pulled her closer and kissed her, sticking his tongue in her mouth as he rubbed his hands on her backside. Nyota had to consider her husband, her children and her mother. She would have to submit.

She lowered her head.

"That's better. Sulu said you could be submissive. In fact, I saw you on your knees before your husband earlier this week." He stepped forward and unzipped her dress. He kissed her neck and pushed the straps off her shoulders. She stood there in her panties and bra. He unhooked the bra. Her breasts came loose. They immediately engorged and started leaking.

He looked at her for a long time. She was beautiful. No wonder Spock loved her so much. He had millions, but nothing was more precious to him than his wife. Daystrum touched Nyota's chin.

"How exquisite. You are far more beautiful than I had imagined." He said smiling. Then he punched her knocking her to the floor. Nyota was stunned; she had not expected his actions.

Daystrum knelt over Nyota and pummeled her face.

"Let's see how you husband likes you now." He said as he struck her several times, the blood from her face sprayed all over the walls.

He stumbled backward and struggled to regain control. He breathed heavily and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Nyota's blood had spattered on his face. He wiped his split knuckles on the beige divan.

"Your husband and Kirk took something from me years ago, and now you must pay for it. If you are good, I will spare your children." He lied.

Nyota did not expect this reaction from Daystrum. He had seemed so rational. She lay on the floor dazed.

Daystrum picked up a vase and smashed it. Then he picked up a crystal lamp and smashed it. He knocked all of the glass objects on the floor. He walked back and forth across the broken glass making a crunching sound with his feet.

"I know that Sulu made you beg, Nyota." He said as he stomped on the glass.

He kicked some of the broken glass at her. She leaned back and covered her eyes. Her skin stung as shards of glass embedded in her neck.

"Crawl for me Nyota." He commanded. He backed across the room and massaged himself as he grew aroused. He licked his lips and chuckled. He would take her on the bed of glass he had made.

Nyota struggled to her knees and crawled across the broken glass. Her breast milk leaked onto the floor and mixed with her blood. Tears flowed from her eyes. She concentrated on protecting her family and forced herself to move across the floor.

He laughed. "You are a good girl, Nyota, very obedient."

He walked over and pulled her hair dragging her across the floor. The floor turned red with her blood.

"I am not greedy, you know. I just wanted a sample. You husband would not share." Daystrum laughed.

He pulled her hair again and dragged her to her feet. He kissed her again and rubbed her breasts. She winced. The glass was embedded in her knees.

He grabbed an engorged breast and squeezed it hard. Milk squirted. He squeezed both breasts and Nyota moaned in pain.

She shook her head.

"Please...Richard, don't." She pleaded.

He laughed.

"Ah, ah your breasts are like stone." He said as he squeezed. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her lip was swollen from the beating he had given her. She could barely see out of her left eye.

Nyota glared.

"I will not tolerate disrespect. I saw your husband training you."

"I might as well get comfortable. We will be busy for quite a while."

She realized then that the Daystrum was deranged, and he would torture her for hours. Her only hope was to fight.

He held her hair and walked to the drapes to remove the tie-backs. "These will prove quite useful."

She shook her head.

"Patience commander, I am just trying to decide how I will take you first. There are so many options."

He squeezed her behind, and then he slid his hand across her mouth and down her chin. He then looked down at her black panties. There were three diamonds sewn onto them.

"Are those real diamonds?" He fingered her waist band.

Nyota was silent.

"I will say one thing. Spock knows how to take care of his woman, diamond rings and diamond panties." He laughed.

"He makes you work for it though. I could hear you screaming all the way down here the other night."

Nyota was shocked; he had been in their home the night that Spock marked her.

"I might have to find other ways to satisfy the wife of a Vulcan." He said, as he slipped his hands into her panties.

Nyota calculated how she would fight him. Daystrum was large, but he was older and less fit than Spock, who had sparred with her many times when he taught her the Suss Manha. Spock had taken all of her punches to teach her to fight harder.

_Spohkh!_ She screamed in her bond. There was no response.

Nyota burst into tears.

Daystrum unzipped his pants and pushed her down on her knees in front of him. Her knees began to bleed again as the glass pushed deeper into her skin.

She waited patiently to make her move. She had to protect her sons.

"Don't cry Nyota, I will make it all better for you. Open that pretty little mouth of yours." He commanded.

Nyota lifted her head and punched him in the testicles. She then rolled across the floor and stood up employing the Suss Manha. Her skin and hair were covered in glass. She leaped on the divan. She landed behind him and slammed her foot into the back of his knee. He buckled and tripped over his pants and fell onto the glass cutting his face. She ran while he struggled to pull off his pants.

Nyota had to get help. She ran to the kitchen to press the comm button. It was dead.

She picked up a cast iron pan and turned. He blindsided her. She fell backward, and dropped the pan. He punched her in the gut, she fell forward.

Nyota was operating on pure adrenaline. She stood up and charged him, slamming him in the gut with her shoulder. He buckled again and crashed against the wall. She then jammed her palm into his nose as Spock had taught her. Daystrum wailed and held his nose.

She turned to run and he caught her hair and pulled her back. She had to get to her phaser. It was upstairs and she didn't want him near her babies.

_Spohkh!_ She screamed through her bond.

Daystrum came at her again. She reached for a knife on the counter and circled him, jabbing at him. He lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist. She cut him and he let her go.

Daystrum stepped back and cackled. He looked at the cut on his arm.

"Nyota, I might have to take more than a sample. You might make a nice little playmate for a while at least."

"No!" She screamed. "I will kill you first."

"Come now. Your husband is dead. Your baby's are upstairs all alone. Who will protect them?"

"I will." A voice called from behind him.

M'Umbha swung and hit him in the head with a cast iron pan. He fell forward and she hit him twice more.

M'Umbha had awakened and saw Spock. He was bleeding heavily. She could hear Nyota yelling at Daystrum in the kitchen. She grabbed a cast iron pan from her kitchen, and headed for the main house. She arrived as Daystrum was pulling Nyota by her hair.

Nyota made a break for it. She ran up the stairs and opened her closet. She found the phaser and set it to stun. She grabbed a robe and ran down the stairs. She pulled on one sleeve and switched the phaser to the other hand and slipped on the other sleeve as she ran to the first floor. When she arrived in the kitchen, M'Umbha was on the floor. Daystrum was choking her.

He looked over his shoulder. "If you drop the phaser, I will let her live." He laughed as he squeezed harder.

Nyota aimed the phaser and turned the control to kill and fired.

Daystrum fell on top of M'Umbha. Nyota could smell his charred flesh as she pushed him off of her mother with her foot. She gave him one more kick in his face.

"Mother, are you okay?"

M'Umbha sat up." I am okay, daughter. Check on Spock."

Nyota ran to the guest house with the phaser in her hand. She had to see about Spock. She listened for his heart beat. There was none. She screamed. "Spock, please don't die on me." She was frantic.

Hiroku, Sarek, McCoy and Puri arrived on the scene. They heard Nyota screaming and they ran through the yard to the guest house. She was sitting there wearing only a robe and panties with Spock's head in her lap screaming his name. Her hands and legs were bloody, her breasts were leaking milk and her robe was drenched with milk, her blood and Spock's blood.

Captain Puri called Starfleet and the police.

McCoy ran over with his bag. He ran a tricorder over Spock's body.

"He is pretty banged up Nyota, but he is alive."

"There was no heartbeat." She replied.

"Nyota, you are the mother of Vulcan children, you must know that his heart is located where your liver is located."

Nyota laughed and then she began to cry. She kissed Spock.

Hiroku and Sarek ran into the den and up the stairs to get the babies. Hiroku kicked the door in. They were screaming.

"They desire sustenance" Sarek said. He grabbed the babies and hurried down the stairs to Nyota.

Hiroku pulled a sheet from his mother's bed and ran downstairs.

McCoy had given Spock a stimulant. He was sitting up, but he would need to go to the med-center for evaluation and dermal regeneration.

Spock was shocked when he looked at Nyota. Her face was bruised and misshapen. Her left eye was practically swollen shut. Her lip was busted open.

"A'duna, are you well?" He whispered.

"I am well, a'dun." She said though her tears.

Sarek went through the kitchen to get back to the guest house. Daystrum's naked dead body lay on the floor. His nose was obviously broken, his face had glass embedded in it and he had a large gash in his arm where Nyota had cut him. Sarek deduced that Nyota had fought back and killed Daystrum when he attacked her. Sarek feared for Spock. He would go mad if Daystrum had raped his bond-mate.

Sarek handed the babies to Hiroku. He took them to the guest house.

Sarek knelt down to check on M'Umbha. She had been hit with the shovel as well, but only once. He took her hand in his.

"M'Umbha, are you well?" He said.

She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes.

"I am well. Sa-te'kru. How is Spock?"

"He will recover." He helped her to her feet and took her to the den to sit down.

When they reached the den, they were shocked. Nyota's shoes, dress and bra lay on the floor. Daystrum's clothing was also strewn about the floor. Pillows were askew, lamps and vases were broken. Nyota's blood covered the floor where she had crawled on her hands and knees across the glass to Daystrum. M'Umbha shook her head and left the room and went to the sitting room.

Hiroku returned with a well fed baby and handed him to Sarek. He looked down at the baby's face. Baby Sarek looked just like him, including the curly hair. He smiled and kissed the hand of his Vulcan grandchild. He passed him along to M'Umbha.

"Sa'mekh 'al, we need your help to lift Sa'mekh." Hiroku said. Sarek looked at the young man who was Nyota's son. Spock had informally adopted him as his son and taught him Vulcan ways. Sarek nodded and joined him.

Sarek looked at Nyota. She was nursing Surak in the guest house. She had wrapped him in sheet to protect him from the glass embedded in her skin. It was hard to believe that she had fought and killed Daystrum. Hiroku took Surak into his arms.

Sarek helped Nyota to her feet and wrapped the sheet around her. She was trembling. He looked at her. Her mouth was bloodied. Bruises had covered her face from the beating Daystrum had given her. McCoy was sure that her left orbital bone was broken. Her hands, knees and legs were embedded with the broken glass and were bleeding from crawling across the floor. Her hair was matted with blood and glass. Sarek could only surmise what she had been through. Yet, she had saved his son's life and the lives of his grandsons.

Sarek helped Puri and McCoy lift Spock. He was extremely muscular and heavy, even for a Vulcan. The aid vehicle had arrived and they put him in the vehicle. Sarek went back and carried Nyota to the academy van. Captain Puri helped M'Umbha and the babies into the hover van. Hiroku ran upstairs and grabbed some clothing for his mother and ran back to the van.

The police and Starfleet security arrived. Sarek stayed with the house and gave a statement.

Nyota was pensive. Although she had been on the Enterprise when Nero and his crew were killed, she had not pressed the button. Spock had killed Nero and his crew when he had destroyed the Narada. She thought of Sulu and what he must go through every time he fired the ship's phasers and how his actions impacted his character. This was different. She looked Daystrum in the eyes and still took his life.

Nyota had killed a man that night because he had tried to kill her husband and her mother. She told herself that she had no choice, but Nyota knew that she had a choice and she made it. She wanted Daystrum dead for what he did to Spock. Nyota closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Later, the police arrived at the hospital to take Nyota's statement. She explained how Daystrum had knocked out M'Umbha and Spock and took the kids into the house. He had forced her to crawl across the glass on the floor and he tried to force her to commit a sex act, when she punched him in the testicles. She then explained how he chased her through the house, how she located the dead comm and how she finally was able to kill him with her phaser.

The police wanted to know why she didn't stun him. She told them she thought her husband was dead and he was choking her mother. The police were incredulous.

"Commander Uhura, Dr. Daystrum was two meters tall. You defended your family all by yourself? The detective asked.

"My husband is a 123 kilogram Vulcan. I spar with him daily using Vulcan martial arts." She continued. "When my mother distracted him, I got my phaser. He was choking her." She sobbed.

The police left her alone. She had been brutalized and she was clearly the victim.

It took several hours to remove the glass from Nyota's neck, hands and knees, the babies insisted on insisted on being fed every two hours. Spock had suffered a serious concussion and was kept overnight. M'Umbha had only a mild concussion, she and Hiroku stayed with the babies that night.

The next day the family returned to the house. Sarek left it untouched. He knew that Spock would want to see the damage. Nyota and the men followed Spock into the den. M'Umbha went to the guest house with the babies. She could not bear to think of what Daystrum had done to Nyota.

Spock's eyes grew black with anger as he saw her clothes on the floor and her blood on the broken glass, then he spotted Daystrum's pants. He shook his head, fearing what Daystrum had made her do.

"Leave us!" He roared. Spock was shaking. He had lost all control of his emotion. He had become the barbarian that his for-bearers had been.

Captain Puri and Hiroku were concerned for Nyota's safety.

Sarek said. "He desires privacy with she who is his wife."

They followed Sarek to the sitting room. It had been untouched by the fray. They sat there and waited for Spock to open the door to the den.

After they left, Spock slammed the door to the den.

Spock turned to Nyota. He jaw was clenched. His eyes were blazing with anger. He stepped forward.

Nyota stood before her husband unafraid as he placed his hands on her Psi Points.

__ Spock pushed forward in her mind. _Spock saw what she experienced that night. Their babies were safe, but their bond had gone dark when Spock was hit with the shovel. Nyota saw both Spock and M'Umbha on the floor of the guest house. Daystrum was beating him with the shovel. She led him away from Spock to protect him. Daystrum had beaten and tortured her and he attempted to rape her, but she fought back using the Suss Manha to save her family. In a desperate attempt to save M'Umbha, she had killed him.  
><em>

Spock pulled out of the meld and held his wife. She had saved his life and the life of his children.

He picked her up and took her to their suite. He put her on the bed. Their bedroom was untouched. He then went to the guest house and retrieved his sons. He placed them in their cribs. He noticed that the door had been kicked in. He rubbed his finger on the jagged door frame and sobbed.

Spock went to the kitchen and got a basket and a vacuum to clean up the glass. He threw the bra, dress and shoes in the basket. He found one earring in the glass on the floor; the other was on the divan. There was so much glass, and Spock knew Nyota had crawled through it to save her family. Satisfied that the glass was removed, Spock used the steamer to remove the blood from the flooring. When Spock finished cleaning the den, he shut the door.

Spock pulled out his person comm and made several calls. Movers arrived that morning to remove the furniture and art. Painters arrived to clean the blood from the walls and to repaint. As Daystrum had punched Nyota repeatedly, her blood had splattered on the walls and ceilings. Spock wanted to burn the house to the ground, but Nyota loved the house. It had been their haven.

Spock went to the kitchen to start the process again. There was less blood. Some of it had belonged to Daystrum. He put on gloves and cleaned the floors. The painters cleaned the walls and repainted. He and Hiroku ripped the cabinets from the walls. A demolition crew took the used items away. When he finished, only the freshly painted walls and the floors remained.

On the second day, Spock, Hiroku, McCoy and Puri worked on the guest house. There was blood from Spock, M'Umbha and Nyota on the floors and walls. The paint crew cleaned and repainted the walls. The furniture was removed as well. M'Umbha moved back into the main house for the time being.

The last call that Spock made was regarding security. Spock had a state of the art security system installed. Sarek ordered two that New Vulcan guards were to be posted at all times at the house of the New Vulcan ambassador.

On the third day, the cleaning was complete. New furniture arrived. Nyota had healed from the cuts, but the damage to her occipital bone would take longer. She stayed in her room nursing the babies. She barely ate anything.

Spock finally coaxed her out on the fourth day. The house was transformed. Spock knew she wouldn't move out, but she may have well have done so. All of the furnishings had changed. The kitchen cabinets were different as well. Nyota was pleased with the changes.

That evening, Spock sat in the garden with his family. He was grateful that they all survived, thanks to his bond-mate Nyota who fought and killed the man who tried to destroy her family.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two weeks later crews of the Lexington arrived at earth. Kirk was on a training tour with the cadets. Daystrum had board the ship looking for revenge. He sabotaged the ship's computers in an attempt to kill Kirk. They had limited life support and only impulse engines. It took them several weeks to return from Mars. They had no communications to warn Starfleet that Daystrum had suffered another breakdown.

Daystrum wanted revenge. Spock and Kirk had been on the Enterprise ten years earlier when his M5 multitronic computer failed. He had suffered a nervous breakdown. He had sabotaged the Lexington and he had come to Starfleet expressly to get revenge on Spock. He had planned to kill Spock all along, but when he discovered Nyota, she had become his target.

Hiroku had returned to UCLA, but he was back at Starfleet for a tour. He had applied for both Star Fleet and the Vulcan Space Academy. He would most likely choose Starfleet after what had happened to his mother, but he could not get T'Pel out of his mind.

Hiroku had contacted his father about the incident. Hikaru was shocked and angry. He had loved Nyota. Most importantly, he had never met Richard Daystrum. He went online and checked the duty roster for that year. During the time Daystrum claimed to have met Hikaru in deep space, the Enterprise had been dry docked at the Copernicus Shipyards at Luna.

Hiroku contacted Spock directly and told him about the situation. Something was awry. Daystrum knew too much information about Sulu and Nyota. Spock had to find out how it happened.

END


End file.
